


Worried Over the Moon for You

by shinnosuketomaris



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drive episode 32 is pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, SHINRIKO PAIN, Whump, a pinch of GouChase, first whump yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnosuketomaris/pseuds/shinnosuketomaris
Summary: It was a few days after Shinnosuke's supposed death and his first transformation to Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron. Many have knew that usually Shinnosuke has his sense of justice, but even though he couldn't explicitly remember...He knew a certain buddy was crying for him while he was apparently dead.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Shijima Kiriko/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Worried Over the Moon for You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story but the first story that I made on AO3 so don't expect it to be too good. But I'll try the best I can. This takes place after Kamen Rider Drive episode 33 SO YOU BETTER WATCH DRIVE IF YOU HAVEN'T! 
> 
> Well, enjoy the pain and suffering I wrote here.

Rain was pouring, droplets fall to the ground, the sky was crying. It was early morning. Normally the sun shines the brightest during that time of the day, but it didn't.

Gou was on his Ride Macher while speeding through the road. Ever since he finished his double agent mission, he became a loner and helps when in need.

The traffic lights shifted from blue to yellow, then to red.

He stopped to a sidewalk, he took off his helmet and leaves it in the seat.

"Looks like it's raining today..." Gou said.

Chase later followed him with his Ride Chaser and stopped right next to the other motorcycle.

"Gou."

Gou thought who was there then he turned to see that it was Chase. 

"You are... Chase!? What are you doing here..." 

"It was just a coincidence." 

Gou fell to the road out of confusion then got back up again. 

At that time Gou was not in good terms with him even after he became a Kamen Rider, he even doesn't want to consider him as a friend due to his strong hatred for the Roidmudes as Chase is one of them and used to be his enemy. 

"Are you kidding me? Are you really sure that this is just a coincidence?"

Gou hopped on the Ride Macher, he putted his helmet on and starts the engine.

"Anyways, it's not like we're going to be actually friends. See you soon..." Gou said as he drove his motorcycle away from Chase.

Despite being a Roidmude and all, Chase starts to slowly learn about human emotions as of now from time to time. But, there could be a outcome in the near future that he will not come back after the final battle.

Meanwhile at Kiriko's home, she was waiting for Shinnosuke to meet up with her. When he was "dead", she was a in a state of depression where she thought he lied to her when he promised that he would come back after the battle with 001. 

But that's all over now. She was relieved that he came back healthy and strong.

He softly knocked the door.

"Door's open!"

Shinnosuke opened the door while he was holding his umbrella.

"Kiriko."

"I'm so glad that you came, want something to drink or..."

"I'm good."

"I see... it's ok if you can stay over while it's still raining."

"Ok then."

Shinnosuke sat and he grabbed one of his milk candies and ate them in peace, as if he had his mind cloudy.

"Something is troubling you again, Tomari-san?"

"No, nothing I guess..."

"Are you sure, you seemed to be a bit troubled lately..."

"Kiriko, did you...?"

"Well, when you were well... dead..."

"Did something happened?"

"It was lonely without you, Chase risked his life to fight in your place and he was the only one since Gou was not able to be in contact."

"And..."

"I was crying alone in my home, my room and in my bed..."

Tears were falling through Kiriko's eyes. As Shinnosuke sees her in sorrow, he soon knew that many things happened when he was "dead".

"Sorry, I shouldn't worried you like that..."

"It's ok, at least you are home safe and sound."

"Kiriko..."

"Welcome home, Tomari-san." 

Shinnosuke tightly hugged Kiriko like a stuffed animal, he weeped tears of joy, not sorrow.

"I'm home, Kiriko."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Twitter as @/farah_maru and on Tumblr as @/toumakamiyamas!


End file.
